The Takeover
by E. Caufield
Summary: The curse breaks and justice must be served. Sometimes there are fates worse than death, that just happens to Regina's luck.


A/N: I want to warn you that this story is going to be super painful for you if you ship Swan Queen. I have a knack for telling stories that go horribly wrong. _**But there's good news for those of you that read my one shot "Let the morning come" I am working on a sequel.**_

I was listening to "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap and this popped into my head. I'll be working some the lyrics into this. Canon up 2x01 ish. Some quotes taken from the episode. I know it's a weird stopping point for canon, but as the chapters progress you'll see why. This is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy and brace your hearts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"_**When busy streets amass with people who to stop to hold their heads heavy."**_

The streets of Storybrooke were a fine frenzy, Dr. Whale and a majority of the citizens of the town on a march to the Evil Queen's doorstep.

"Please Emma; you can't let them hurt her. She's still my Mom," Henry pleaded.

"Henry's right. Killing her is not the answer. We can lock her up, secure her safety, until we get this magic thing sorted out with Gold," Emma said to the others; Red, Granny, Grumpy and the other dwarves, _her parents,_ most of them nodding in agreement.

"Or not," Leroy deadpanned, earning him a scared look from Henry and scowl from Emma.

"She's right," said Snow. "We have to get over there before the others do. If she has her magic back, it's going to end in a massacre."

The group took off, feet pounding on the asphalt streets of Storybrooke. Emma could hear the noise from the crowd in front of the Mayor's home rise as they rounded the corner. She pushed herself into a dead sprint in an attempt to get to Regina faster. She could see Whale at the front of the crowd, hands almost on the brunette.

"Let her go, let her go, let her go!" Emma yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd, Whale having already pushed Regina to the ground.

"And just what do suggest we do with her?" Snarled Whale as Emma pulled him off of Regina. "She deserves to pay for what she's done."

"Yeah but _you_ are not going to hurt her while I'm still the Sheriff of this town," Emma said heatedly, eyes narrowing as she stepped into Whale's personal space.

"She hasn't any magic, we should deal with her now while we still have the chance!" someone cried out from the back of the mob. Snow and Charming pushed their way through the crowd, both of them with looks of consternation on their faces.

"We can't stoop down to her level," Charming said loudly, trying to calm the mob as he looked to his wife for support.

Snow stood to Charming's left on the porch, facing her subjects, hands raised in an attempt to quiet the crowd so they could listen to reason. "Please everyone, just take a second and listen to what you're all saying!"

Henry stood next to Regina as he helped her to her feet after Whale had knocked her over. Regina was teeming with rage, her mouth turned up into a sneer, shoulders squared. Her posture expressed that she was ready to attack the next person that came at her. She might have gone after Whale herself had Henry's hand not been gripping hers so tightly when she stood, acting as an effective anchor. The pair stood behind the Charming's with Emma just off to the right of them, standing between them and Whale in a protective stance.

"Mom, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Henry asked, visibly shaken upon seeing Whale's attempted attack on his mother.

And like a light switch Regina's feature changed to those of hate and anger to love and concern.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. I'm sorry you had to see that," Regina said as she turned to face her son, cupping his cheek in a reassuring gesture.

"Justice will be served, that I promise you. Please allow Snow and I and our council to find a suitable punishment for Regina," Charming assured the crowd.

Murmurs ran through the crowd as the townspeople spoke to one another as they considered the promise that Charming had just made. Emma looked back to Regina and then to her parents in question. How did one _deal_ with an Evil Queen?

"Is that a guarantee?" one of the crowd members asked.

"Yes," answered Snow White at once.

The crowd seemed to be mulling it over amongst themselves. It remained to be seen if people of the Enchanted Forest had not forgotten their faith and loyalty to their king and queen. Emma observed Snow and Charming having a silent conversation with their eyes as she turned towards Regina and Henry.

"Hey, are you ok? I saw him put his hands on you and I.. ," Emma said to Regina, unable to look the other woman in the eyes as she trailed off, instead focusing on Henry.

"You break my curse and now you're concerned? Just what the hell do you think you're getting at, Miss Swan?" Regina hissed at the blonde.

"We will hold you to that Mr. Nolan," a member of the crowd said as they slowly dispersed. It seemed that even though the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest were in another world they still carried their faith and loyalty in their king and queen. In all the commotion no one noticed Dr. Whale charge towards the Mayor.

"You're _no_ prince of mine," spat Whale, garnering the attention of the Charming's and Emma as the doctor made a beeline for Regina.

Emma turned to face Whale, in the process acting as a shield for Regina.

"Emma, no," Regina said urgently as she reached out towards the blonde grabbing her by the shoulder.

Emma looked at the hand on her shoulder in surprise, not seeing Whale raise his hand. Before the doctor's fist could make contact with the Savior's face a pulse of magic emanated from Emma; hitting the doctor and flinging him out onto the Mayor's lawn.

"What the hell?" Leroy said in surprise.

"I thought you said you didn't have magic!" Emma said heatedly over her shoulder to Regina.

"I didn't say that, _they_ did," Regina said as she jerked her head towards the mob. "And I don't insult me by insinuating that sloppy attempt at magic was me. That was all _you_ dear."

* * *

**You like, you no like? This story will probably be around 5 chapters. If that changes I'll let you guys know. Let me know how I did. Hope you all enjoyed the first part.**


End file.
